Show Them
by Dance in Public
Summary: Brian and Justin find themselves in an unusual place, facing people they hoped they'd never see again, and have a chance to tell their story. To show them. Whether they like it or not, they can't leave. Not yet. WIP
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Don't own 'em. Unfortunately.

**A/N: **This will include canon mixed with some extraordinary circumstances. Italics are thoughts. WIP

**Prologue**

Brian turned to take a step and follow Justin, managing to trip somehow and bump into him. They both lost their footing and all of a sudden they were falling, but farther than just the distance to the floor. Both of their hearts raced at the unexpected drop. When they finally did hit the floor they hit hard, tumbling, limbs askew and tangled together.

"The fuck?" Brian spat as he pulled himself off Justin.

"What the hell just happened?" Justin groused, sitting up. Brian didn't answer though and took in the room they currently occupied. Once he got over the fact he had just inexplicably fallen on the ground and had been squished, Justin too noticed the room. "Brian?" He looked up too surprised to bother standing. They weren't in the Diner anymore. They just looked at each other for a moment frozen and uncomprehending. Slowly Justin stood and turned in a circle. The square room was all white with no furniture, doors, or windows. "Are we high?" Justin asked, partly hopeful.

"Nope."

"Are we drunk?"

"Nope."

"Fuck." _He actually looks disappointed. _Brian gave him a look encouraging him to explain that opinion and Justin understood the request.

"It's an explanation. Otherwise we're crazy."

"We're not crazy," Brian stated definitively. Justin just looked at him, half hopeful half curious. "We wouldn't both be the same crazy," he reasoned.

"Maybe we're dreaming." Brian, again, just gave him a look. He huffed, "Yeah, not the same dream."

"That," he nodded, "and how the fuck would we have fallen asleep in the diner? Deb's laugh alone could rouse a comma patient." Justin couldn't help a small smile.

"This is insane." Staring at the stark room around him was weirding him out. "Brian," he looked at the man beside him, who was glancing off to the left and ignoring him. "Brian," he said louder this time. He turned to look in the direction Brian was gazing and was startled to see another man in the room. An older man. _What the fuck? Where'd he come from? How'd he get in?_ Justin turned to Brian voice his thoughts but faltered when he saw Brian's face. Pale and stricken, he stared at the man. "…Brian?" He questioned one more time, gently. Brian didn't answer him though, he remained fixated on the man before them and softly uttered one word.

"Jack."

**A/N: **Please review! Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything and probably never will. Sigh.

**A/N: **Thoughts are italics. Thank you to those who reviewed last time.

"Jack."

Justin's eyes widened in shock. _Jack? As in Brian's father Jack? Brian's father… who died… _Glancing back at Brian, he saw him shake his head lightly, as if rejecting situation as a reality. Looking back at Jack, he noted that he, too, looked confused.

"Sonny boy?" His voice creaked like a rusted car door and Brian flinched. Justin stepped closer and placed a hand on his back, trying to offer some comfort. He couldn't imagine what it was like seeing your abusive father not-quite-so-shuffled-of-the-mortal-coil and standing right in front of you. _This is beyond fucked up. _Jack cleared his throat and coughed before looking back at Brian. All was still for a few moments as they studied each other. "You got older." He said it as if he were observing a fact, making a comment about the weather.

Brian's eyes narrowed and his mouth formed a scowl. "And you got dead." He said bluntly with hint of venom. "How's hell been treating you?" Justin rubbed the hand on Brian's back up and down, part comforting and part trying to get his attention. Brian looked down at him and Justin asked with his eyes for Brian not to antagonize the man. Though he deserved every mean word Brian could dish out, he didn't want to remain in this strange place any longer than he had to and didn't want Brian to have to suffer any more pain Jack could inflict. He had thought this man, this force that had so affected his partner, was gone forever and he wouldn't let him do anymore damage. Brian understood the entreaty and sighed, relaxing the tension in his shoulders and looked up at his father with an uncaring, indifferent look on his face. _ I will not let you get to me you old bastard. _

Jack had watched the interaction with interest. He didn't know who the blond person was but clearly he knew his son pretty well. He watched his son turn back to look at him and had to glance down at his shoes for a moment to avoid the cold look in his eyes. As if he were looking at a complete stranger. _ Damn it…_ He looked up again. "I uh, I know I'm dead. Kicked the bucket." He glanced off to his side briefly and muttered under his breath, "Fucking cancer." He looked back at Brian. "I didn't mean it like that Sonny Boy, I just" he paused, took a deep breath, and started again. "I know that I'm dead… I just didn't… didn't know… how long I been this way." Brian watched, mask in place, slightly fascinated as his father hesitated yet again. He had never seen him so flustered. Jack cleared his throat and started again, "So how'd uh…" He made some vague gesture with his hand towards Brian and Justin. "What happened with you?" He managed. Brian was baffled. _Is he asking how Justin and I hooked up? What the fuck does he care? _

"We're not dead." He heard Justin say in a quiet voice. _Oh…_ "We were eating at the diner and when we got up to leave instead of stepping towards the door, we stepped and fell into this room," he shrugged. He heard Brian huff a laugh, looked up at the expression on his face realizing how strange that sounded. He smiled and looked back at Jack, "Don't know how or why." He looked around, "Or where," he added, "for that matter."

"You're not dead."

"Nope."

"So… this isn't…?"

"Fuck, I hope not," Brian answered. "It's fucking depressing," he looked around. "Like Theodore's apartment."

"Brian!" Justin huffed in a laugh as he tried not to smile.

"What? It is. Picture some cheap furniture, imagine opera, and you're there." He nodded as if proving his point and Justin couldn't help but laugh again.

Jack ignored the exchange, which made no sense to him what so ever. "Well then —" he trailed off with an odd look, focused on something beyond the boys. They turned and each sucked in a breath. In the wall to their left on the far side of the room there was now an opening to a hallway. A way to somewhere outside those four walls. "The hell?" Jack groused behind them. Brian turned to give him a look and felt Justin move from beside him.

"Hey," he called as he turned back around. _Stupid twat. _Justin continued making a beeline for the passageway. Brian strode after him, "Hold it, Sunshine."

"We have to find out. To at least look," he said looking back behind him, not breaking stride.

"Yeah, I know." He was close enough now to each out and snag the arm of Justin's shirt, halting him.

"Brian—"

He stopped as Brian slung an arm around his shoulders. He looked up at him. Brian waited a beat. "Well, are we going?" Brian rolled his lips into his mouth, then glanced towards the passage. Justin just smiled and gave him a kiss. _Not wanting me to go into the mystery passage alone, huh? You soooo give a shit… Actually this better, who knows what the fucks through there. Maybe it would have transported me somewhere else. Will it do that to us individually? Was the fact that we were standing together in the diner just a coincidence? _ Justin wrapped an arm around Brian's waist and they started towards the opening. The passage, like the room was completely white. Jack followed and Brian didn't bother telling him to back off. Seeing Jack after all these years was freaking him out and he had no idea what to do about any of it.

Jack watched his son and the other boy…man walk holding each other and thought about the brief but familiar and comfortable looking kiss the two shared a second ago. _Christ, they know each other well alright. _ He tried to stop his train of thought right there. He did not what to imagine the kinds of things the two of them got up to. _Sonny boy told me he was a fag…just never saw the…proof. Shit. Can't believe this. I get the chance to talk to my boy and he's got this little blond fairy with him. Fucking hell. _

As the pair make it through the passage they both halt, causing Jack to almost run into them. "Hey," he groused. Brian and Justin didn't answer though. They just stared and took in the room. There was a large flat screen TV on the wall across from them and a living room type set up in front of it, with a glass coffee table on a white rug and two white couches facing each other with the table in the center, perpendicular to the TV wall. This room, too, was devoid of windows or other doors, but given what happened with the other room who knew how long that was going to last. The walls, ceiling, and floor were also, of course, all white and looked unnervingly sterile. Brian and Justin slowly made their way into the room, still together. As they neared the couch closest to them white words suddenly appeared across the black TV screen.

HELLO BOYS

To be continued…

Please review! And stick with me, there actually is a point to the weirdness. Promise.


End file.
